Help Wanted
by AbbeyRoad1
Summary: Pippin was beaten by his father and comes to live with Merry and family(hurt). Soon realizing that there story lacks... everything they reach out to other fanfiction authors. HELP!!


HELP WANTED  
  
Ok... I don't own these Characters, Sorry for any thing i copy and all that Jazz. TO THE STORY!!! I hate writing that part, so i don't.  
  
WARNING: Sleep deprivation causes severely bad judgment in writing and may provoke... um... Stupidness  
  
  
  
"What?" Merry interrupted walking into the middle of his parents' conversation.  
  
"Oh good Merry, just the person I wanted to see" Said Saradoc.  
  
"What's wrong?" He answered instinctively. "'Cause whatever it was, I didn't do it!"  
  
"Merry! It's about Pippin!" Esmeralda scolded.  
  
"What about him? Is he ok?"  
  
"Yes, but Palidin's been beating him again!" She responded.  
  
"OMG is he alright?" He said although he had asked already (clearly a good, concerned older cousin)  
  
"Yes, His mother found him in time, badly bruised, with a cracked rib, but alive."  
  
"Will he be alright?"(Either concerned or confused)  
  
"YES!!!" His mother said angry at his lack of better questions. "His rib is healing nicely, but he's coming to stay with us for a few months... maybe longer if Paladin's anger-management group doesn't calm him down."  
  
"Good so he'll be alright..." He looked at his parents. " Right??"(With a short memory span)  
  
"YES!!" His mother and father both yelled at him this time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
  
  
"MERRY!!" Esmeralda called from the kitchen to Merry who stood ringing his hands in front of the peep hole in the door. "You've been standing there ALL day. I told you he wouldn't be dropped off until six o'clock!!"  
  
"What time is it??" He called back without taking his eyes from the peep hole.  
  
"Its 2:30 and you've missed second breakfast and elevensies! Now come eat!! You're not missing this meal too!!"  
  
"Ok" He answered still not bothering to move even an inch. Esmeralda grabbed him by the ear and pulled him into the kitchen and nearly forced huge portions of food down his throat (you see how much hobbits are like Italians!).  
  
For the rest of the day his mother secluded him to other rooms by giving him chores to do. Still she found him peeking out the door and she would give him a whack on the bum and push him back to whatever he was suppose to be doing. Just as she was about to force him to eat another meal, there was a knock on the door. Merry jumped from his seat and ran to open the door. He was met by a familiar smiling face (though slightly black and blue).  
  
"Oh Pippin!" He nearly jumped at him and wrapped his arms around his little cousin.  
  
"OW! OW! OW! MERRY!!" Pippin said clutching his chest as Merry pulled away.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot about your rib! I was so worried."  
  
"He was TERRIBLY worried... barely slept last night or ate!"  
  
"Over me? Merry you know I'm fine!"  
  
"You always say you're fine!" Merry contorted. "Remember that time Mosco Burrows got a hold of you and you said you were fine, but you ended up with a broken arm!"  
  
"Don't fight boys!" Saradoc lectured, "You're almost of age and you sound like wee lads!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Merry helped Pippin settle into his room and set up a cot for himself.  
  
"Y'know Merry you don't have to give me you bed... I could sleep on the cot..."  
  
"Pish-Posh" Merry shook his head. *That's out of context* he thought *No right mined hobbit would say a thing like THAT!... but I suppose this is not my story.*  
  
"You need good rest" he continued to Pippin. "And you can't sleep well on such an uncomf..." He noticed that his little cousin was frowning at the thought of Merry having to sleep on the lousy old cot. "Such an un commonly soft bed!"  
  
"Yes... I suppose... but..."  
  
"Ah uh uh! No If, ands, or buts about it!"  
  
"Y'know Merry... I've just realized something!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We've terribly stupid lines, and no Plot!!"  
  
"Yes... I've realized that too! You'd think someone would be able to come up with better lines for us!!" Merry pondered this for a moment. "Well I've read some lovely fan fictions on-line!" he thought some more. "Maybe they could help us make our story interesting!!"  
  
"What a splendid idea!!"  
  
Merry and Pippin went to writing out letters to everyone they thought could help them...  
  
"Dear Fan Fiction Writers,"  
  
"HELP WANTED. We plead that you will add your thoughts and writing skills to our latest story. You see, we have read stories on-line that had such wonderful. darn it! Merry hand me that thesaurus!!. OH RIGHT!!. Plots devices and dialogue that we thought you might be able to help make our story better. So if you. um. yeah. lost my train of thought. MERRY!! That's not how dictating works!!! You were only suppose to write the letter stuff not EVERYTHING I SAID!! Hey stop writing. MERRY!! OH FINE!! Just send it."  
  
(A.N. ok so this is how this works! As Merry and Pippin said: Being TERRIBLE writers, we need help (sort of but mainly I thought this'd be fun!!). So if you review my story (which I sink to my knees and beg you to do) Send me a bit of dialogue or write a whole section of the story... I'll add my favorites (quoted as much as possible) to the story... and we'll see where it goes!! I'll continue adding readers' ideas to it until I come to a point where it seems it should end. Please send sections and I'll add them into the story, and if you want (indicate) I'll put your name at the end of your piece!! Hope you like it and come back later to see what your fellow authors come up with!!) 


End file.
